1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a button mechanism and a related electronic device with strong structure and stably touching feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram of a button mechanism 10 in prior art. FIG. 2 is an assembly diagram of the button mechanism 10 in prior art. The button mechanism 10 includes a base 12, a body 14 and two resilient arms 16. The body 14 is movably disposed inside a sunken slot 121 on the base 12. The base 12 further includes two guiding bars 123 respectively disposed by sides of the sunken slot 121. Ends of the resilient arms 16 are disposed on a side of the body 14 not adjacent to the guiding bar 123, and the other end of each resilient arm 16 is fixed on the corresponding guiding bar 123. As shown in FIG. 1, the resilient arm 16 is a curved structure, which includes two perpendicular stretching portions 161 and a horizontal stretching portion 163. Two edges of the horizontal stretching portion 163 are respectively connected to the perpendicular stretching portions 161 to form a Z-shaped structure.
As shown in FIG. 2, two ends of the resilient arm 16 are fixed on the body 14 and the guiding bar 123. The resilient arm 16 is resiliently deformed when the body 14 is pressed, and the body 14 moves relative to the sunken slot 121 to drive an external electronic switch. However, the resilient arm 16 is the Z-shaped structure, which forms structural defect easily due to difficult manufacturing, and the resilient arm 16 is easy to be resiliently deformed unexpectedly. In addition, the button mechanism 10 has small structural configuring space, the resilient arm 16 is often designed as thin-typed structure, which is easily broken or losses resilient recovering force after long-period operation, and the button mechanism 10 can not provide touching feel. Thus, design of a button mechanism having strong structure and stably touching feel is an important issue in the computer mechanical design industry.